<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Running Out of Time. by GonnaRattleTheStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326607">Running Out of Time.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars'>GonnaRattleTheStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BadThingsHappen - R1 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anastasia (1997), Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003), Treasure Planet (2002)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, BTHB Prompt: Withholding Medical Treatment, Captivity, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell you what," Sinbad says, a smirk playing at his lips, "I'll let you go free in exchange for your boy toy. How's that sound?"</p><p>"Fuck you," Dimitri snarls, ignoring the pain in his stomach from where the pirate's boot had previously made harsh contact, "you're not keeping Jim! I'll die before I let that happen."</p><p>The thief rolls his eyes and scoffs. "Have it your way, then."</p><p>Before Dimitri has a chance to grab the vial that could save Jim's life from the infection, Sinbad plucks it from the ground and puts it in his pants pocket. He then gives the fallen man a cold stare. "Don't say I didn't try to help you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 &amp; Broadway)/Jim Hawkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BadThingsHappen - R1 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Running Out of Time.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This isn't the first time Jim's gotten into trouble, and it probably won't be the last... well, it might be if he doesn't survive this blood infection. He can feel himself weakening as the hours pass, and he's not sure if he'll be alive the next morning. He needs antibiotics, and quickly.</p><p>However, the only person who can give them to him currently has his partner in the bunker across from him, and he doesn't know if Dimitri's okay or if this... <em>pirate</em> killed him already. He feebly struggles against the restraints that tie him to the back wall, and a calm yet firm voice warns him from a dimly lit corner.</p><p>"I wouldn't do that if I were you, kid," the gruff voice states, "that metal cuts deep if you pull just right."</p><p>"What is your captain doing to Dimitri?!" Jim demands, voice hoarse and dry.</p><p>"That your boyfriend? The one that our captain has in the other bunker?" The dark-skinned man finally comes into view, but Jim doesn't look at him or answer his question, just keeps staring towards the door, hopeful that Dimitri will come barreling through like a knight in shining armor to rescue him, the damsel in distress.</p><p>No such luck, though.</p><p>The other man sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know what he's doing to him, but hopefully, he hasn't hurt him too much."</p><p>God, if Jim were able to get out of these restraints, he'd try and get to his boyfriend if it's the very last thing that he does, and he wouldn't let anyone get in the way. He can't, though, and he lets out a strangled sob, praying to whatever deities or gods were up there that Dimitri makes it out alive, even if he dies right in this bunker.</p><hr/><p>Dimitri lets out a yell as he's knocked down with one punch to the face, going down like a sack of potatoes. The man, who was apparently the captain of this vessel, gives him a hard kick to the chest, making him wheeze and cough.</p><p>"I'm not gonna ask you again, bud," he questions, "why did you sneak onto my ship?"</p><p>"I already told you," the other growls out between staggered breaths, "my partner and I were looking for a place to hide from the thugs who were chasing us."</p><p>"Mhm," the captain says, cocking an eyebrow, "sure you were. You positive you weren't lookin' to steal some of our loot? You two looked rather suspicious hangin' out by the storage bunker."</p><p>"We didn't even know that there was any loot in there," Dimitri argues.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, yeah, likely story, but, unfortunately for you, I don't buy it. You guys look like you were snoopin' around."</p><p>He then pulls out a vial of medicine from his pocket. "You know what this is?"</p><p>Dimitri shakes his head in response.</p><p>"It's the antibiotic medicine that I <em>could</em> give to your loverboy over in the bunker across from us," he says nonchalantly, walking slowly around Dimitri as he tosses the vial up into the air and effortlessly catches it as if to taunt him, "or I could chuck it into the sea. Or, better yet, you and I can watch as this vial shatters right in front of you after I 'accidentally' drop it."</p><p>"Bastard," the fallen man chokes out.</p><p>"Actually, the name's Sinbad," the other corrects, bending down and mockingly patting Dimitri's cheek, "but you were close."</p><p>When Dimitri tries biting Sinbad's hand, the captain pulls away and gives him a hard slap across the face.</p><p>"Fighting back won't help you in this case, and your boyfriend's runnin' outta time. So I suggest you cooperate with me, otherwise..."</p><p>He dangles the vial out in front of him between two fingers, as if he's gonna drop it. Dimitri's eyes widen, and he shouts 'No!' instinctively.</p><p>"One more act of defiance, and this medicine is gonna be gone before you can even blink."</p><p>"You wouldn't dare," the other growls.</p><p>"Wanna bet?" Sinbad challenges.</p><p>Dimitri doesn't answer, just glares evilly at the captain. He's surprised when Sinbad places it on the ground in front of him. He tries to dive for it, but Sinbad kicks him in the stomach, hard enough to send him rolling across the room and knock the wind out of him.</p><p>"Tell you what," Sinbad says, a smirk playing at his lips, "I'll let you go free in exchange for your boy toy. How's that sound?"</p><p>"Fuck you," Dimitri snarls, ignoring the pain in his stomach from where the pirate's boot had previously made harsh contact, "you're not keeping Jim! I'll die before I let that happen."</p><p>The thief rolls his eyes and scoffs. "Have it your way, then."</p><p>Before Dimitri has a chance to grab the vial that could save Jim's life from the infection, Sinbad plucks it from the ground and puts it in his pants pocket. He then gives the fallen man a cold stare. "Don't say I didn't try to help you."</p><p>He then walks up the stairs, leaving Dimitri to beg the gods for Jim's safety.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed! This is my first time writing Sinbad. xD Hope I did the sassy pirate thief justice!</p><p>Also, this got lengthy, I know. I apologize, I wasn't expecting it to be so long, especially since my last one, I feel, was so short.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>